Present for Fathers Day
by dukefan01
Summary: Uryu and Katagiri gives Ryuken a present for father's day and Ryuken thinks about both his relationship with Soken and Uryu.


Ryuken opened the door to his home, ready for some sleep after a long day at the hospital. "DAD!" he heard as he stepped in. His five year old son Uryu ran toward him but stopped short a few inches in front of him, as if he just remembered Ryuken didn't really like physical contact with others. Ryuken looked down at him in surprise. He and Uryu had a positive relationship for the most part, but Uryu very rarely greeted him so enthusiastically. Katagiri came around the corner a few seconds later, wiping her hands on her apron and smiling.

"Welcome home dear. He's been waiting for you." she said, and it was the only explanation she offered. Ryuken nodded, accepting that, as he took off his coat and shoes. Uryu waited patiently beside him, not saying a word as he did. In many respects he had taken after Katagiri. He had her looks, her quiet demeanor, and kind personality. Ryuken figured it was for the best he took more after Katagiri then himself.

As he finished hanging up his coat Katagiri moved back towards the dinning room. "We already set up for dinner." she called. Ryuken went to follow her and Uryu walked beside him until they reached the doorway, then he bolted off in another direction. Ryuken watched him go in confusion, wondering what that was about before going into the dinning room. "So how was your day?" Katagiri asked as she finished setting up three bowls of soup and rice.

"Fine. How was your day?" Ryuken asked as he sat down. Katagiri brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It was good. I got some cleaning done. Uryu tried to help." she said, giggling as if there was a private joke associated with the event that was just between her and Uryu. Ryuken decided not to comment on it but just watch as Katagiri moved around to take her own seat. Ryuken couldn't help but be glad that things worked out the way they had. He loved Katagiri, more then he thought he had. Watching her work made her seem so ordinary, something that Ryuken had found was precious and valuable in a place that valued perfection and the finest of everything like his mother had. Many people assumed Katagiri was devoted to him, but they didn't realize that somewhere along the way she became a person who was so important to him he couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't by his side.

Uryu dashed into the doorway, clutching a small box wrapped in blue paper to his chest. He paused before slowly walking forward to stand in front of Ryuken. He thrusted out his arms with the box. "What's this?" Ryuken asked, a little surprised by the action.

"It's a present." Uryu said giving him a confused look. Ryuken sighed, biting back a 'I can see that' before it escaped him. He was referring to why Uryu would be giving him a present. March had long since past, so it wasn't his birthday, and his and Katagiri's anniversary was still a while off. He looked to Katagiri, hoping she would elaborate on what it was, but she was just smiling. He wouldn't be getting help from her. Ryuken gently took the box from Uryu and looked at it. It felt light, like whatever was inside couldn't weigh that much. Uryu was looking at him with wide expecting eyes, waiting for him to open the present. Ryuken pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a white tie with blue crosses sewn into it. He looked back at Uryu to see the boy was searching his face, looking for any sign that Ryuken actually liked it.

"Happy Father's Day." Uryu said after a few seconds. Ryuken had to blink at that. He had completely forgotten. Ryuken and his father Soken hadn't talked civilly since Misaki's accident, and after his marriage to Katagiri they barley talked at all. Ryuken was furious with Soken and hated the Quincy as a whole. He was furious that his father spent so much time with the Quincy race who had ideals so different from his own. It was obvious from the start how it would end. The Quincy called to destroy the Shinigami and progress their methods to new heights, but Soken called for cooperation and traditional views. Any fool could see he would make the wrong person angry and be chased out with his life on the line. Yet he was still trying to be friends, and because of that he wasn't around when they needed him the most. Being a Quincy only caused pain and had no benefits to speak of. You rescue the dead by completely destroying souls who no longer have any control of themselves, and for it you get yelled at by the Shinigami for interfering in their work. It was something that no one wanted or asked you to do and you only hurt those around you.

Once long ago Ryuken had been doing everything in his life toward what would be best for the Quincy as a whole. Yet after Misaki was so easily cast aside, after seeing the pain and suffering it caused others, it wasn't something he could commit to anymore. When he married Katagiri, he stopped being a Quincy. Katagiri, who followed him in all respects, had ceased all Quincy activities as well. They had agreed to have nothing to do with it. It caused an even bigger strain on Ryuken's relationship with his parents. They wanted Ryuken to be like he had as a teenager. However he was an adult now and saw his time much better spent saving the people who were still alive before they became spirits.

And now he himself was a father. Ryuken and Katagiri had talked about it when Uryu was born that they didn't want him to be a Quincy. He already had enough reiatsu that hollows noticed him, so they taught him to hide it, and that was all they would do. Uryu still saw hollows attacking and killing souls. He saw so much more pain than any five year old should have. That in itself made Ryuken's hatred of the Quincy only grow. Why would any parent want to wish such a thing on their child? A thing where they have to see monsters and fight them? No, if he had his way Uryu would never get involved in that life. It would only bring pain, grief, and guilt.

Ryuken didn't want Uryu to get beaten down by life. Didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything because of how he was born. He didn't want Uryu to ever be in a situation where his life was threatened by supernatural creatures, where he had to fight for his life just to protect a stranger that he neither knew or was responsible for. That was something neither he nor Katagiri had but Misaki did. The desire to protect strangers so much that one would throw themselves between a stranger and a threat, putting their very life and soul at risk. Because of that Ryuken told Uryu he couldn't see Soken, who had been wanting to train him. He told Uryu he wasn't allowed to learn anything but masking his own reiatsu. He wanted to protect Uryu and be there when Uryu needed him to be, unlike Soken for him.

"Thank you Uryu." he said, pulling out the tie and running a hand over it.

"I made it, but Uryu designed it and he helped me." Katagiri said. Ryuken smiled down at the boy and put a hand on his head. Uryu's face lit up like a candle and Ryuken felt his heart warm at the sight of it. Katagiri got up from her seat and walked over to them, kneeling by Uryu so she was his height. "He did a good job." she said, wrapping one arm around their son's shoulders. Ryuken nodded in agreement. "He also helped me make dinner tonight." she said. Ryuken wondered if the making of this present was the reason she was laughing earlier.

"I see. Then we should eat it before it gets cold." Ryuken said. Katagiri nodded and hugged Uryu tight before letting him go and standing to return to his seat. Uryu ran to his own and Ryuken felt so blessed to have his family. He wouldn't be a father like Soken, he vowed, but he'll do it right this time. Uryu deserved that much.

 **Hey all. So a little Ishida family fluff for Father's Day. Well, kinda. I just wanted to do something for Uryu, Katagiri, and Ryuken and since father's day is coming up, I did this. Uryu is my favorite Bleach character (with Shuhei as a close second) and I like Ryuken too because I feel like he really does care alot about Uryu, but life has beaten him down so much that he tries to force Uryu to close himself off and not rely on others so he won't end up hurt as much as Ryuken. anyway, as always I don't own Bleach or anything and have a Happy Father's Day.**


End file.
